Builds
Here is a place to discuss builds. there is a section going over the basics. Below that a place for submissions. Users please submit brief guides in the allot section below create a heading and paragraph. extensive guides please link to a new page. Overview & General Build concepts. Your build is a combination of how you develop your stats in tandem with your skill unlock choices. The order and timing of unlocks as well as the proper pace with stat training is key to a smooth successful play through. The Game's suggestions The game suggests you go in one of the following three directions. High Strength + medium Stamina, high Agility + medium Stamina, or high Stamina + medium Strength. These combinations have the clearest synergies and I believe the game was balanced with this in mind. following this line of thought the next obvious strategy is matching your main stat to its fight style (str/bear, tiger/agility, stamina/turtle) and progressing up a line until you get the top skills. These skill trees are ripe with fairly straight forward strategies. By end game you'll be close to filling out the whole tree if you stick to one style. Observations From my limited experience id suggest looking a skill progress in the following way 2-12 skills early game, 13-20 mid game, 21 - 30 end game. Progress starts out fast and really slows down as each skill increases in cost. You can certainly break the pattern of sticking to one style. Twice noI' ive tried two cross styles. Bear/Turtle focus on blocking. Bear/Tiger damage and accuracy. Honest,ly a thr-e way build seems perfectly viable too. especially if y'reur not in a rush to beat the game. Might as well have fun with it right. The Main Fighting Styles Way of the Bear The strength fighting style. The focus is on raw damage. The tree is mostly punches and debuffs. It contains a couple powerful perks (Die Hard, Berserker, Ruthless Aggression). Probably the most damaging moves. A counter attack and some interesting modifiers. There are some potent energy savers as well. But Energy consumption can sky rocket when training str so keep that in mind. Pros * Damage * Debuffs * Energy saver * +50% damage end game Cons * Low accuracy * Energy consumption can get out of hand with str training. * Want to train every stat. Way of the Tiger The Agility fighting style. Dodges, high base damage, accuracy modifiers and "thorns" damage. This ones interesting and deceptive. Agility naturally translates to alot of game mechanics. But while your accuracy modifier will be high the attacks often have lower base accuracy and lower damage growth. This is a hurdle to over come. Demoralize (20% damage reduction) is a fantastic Perk. Dodge is fantastic defense but be careful about its energy consumption. Pros * High base damage. Good strength modifiers. * >100 accuracy possible * Dodges * Damage reflection Cons * Low max damage * Low base accuracy * "Slave to the wind" cant have str and stam over 8 for access to full tree. wasted skill.(this might be bugged and allow to get 9+ anyway) Way of the turtle The Stamina fighting style. High health and energy recovery. defensive moves, modifiers, and perks. damage can be decent but alot of abilities are energy hogs. The first time I built Turtle I was always running out of energy and losing even tho my stamina was very high. However you have lots of energy fighting moves to sap your opponent as well. are another option "skip attack debuffs". While interesting these synergize well. kick and punch denier perks shut down one-sided builds (30% less damage) feels like cheating sometimes. "No Rest" perk seems counter intuitive but can work unless countered by enemy perks. "Spear" gotta be one of the best moves in game. Pros * Health and energy recovery * Defensive options * Energy fighting Cons * Energy consumption can be high * Accuracy * lack of synergy in tree lines. * Energy fighting countered by some enemy perks User submitted builds Feel free to submit your own. For formating, please use "sub-heading 1" for the title of your build guide and "sub-heading 2" for separating sections. This is so the table contents works. later if this gets cluttered well figure out something for sorting. Bear/Turtle: block, power punch, and greedy on the perks build. by agroagro This been my favorite build so far. all stages of the game seemed to flow nicely and I felt very powerful by end game. Casual play through beat the game in 140 days but there was room for improvement and i made some mistakes. Early game race up to turtle "Suicidal Attack". focus on stamina only. once there this mitigates your energy consumption somewhat for the strength you build next. Next build 4 str and head into bear all the way to "DieHard" now your move set is powerful (upper cut, counter cross, block). Mid game you move up the perks on the bottom of turtle with a late goal of meat runner three. were skipping meat runner 2 with diligent training. But before we get there we get Power Block, a great low energy block with a buff, and muscle memory 2. fill out all your skill slots. now your sailing. Late game We got Muscle Memory 3 and Meat Runner 3. we skipped Meat Runner 2 and were working towards the high end skills and perks. We stop bear tree at Berserker, but get the powerful Turtle skills Spear and Infinite Energy avoiding No Rest and there is no room for bear strike. We end up with a slew of powerful perks and a kit that is great on fight energy while dishing out good damage and having a decent block. Dodging Tiger by HypergonZX stat levels higher than you. A good build for dealing with opponents who hit like a truck. Main damage is dealt by themselves. This build relies on dodging all your enemies attacks. Also very energy conservative. Early Game Start off by getting the legs ability or the thin guy at the start(if on pc, if ios, ignore this step). Start directly training agility. NOTE: Do not get strength! Stamina will come second after agility. At the start, build directly into leg (kicking) abilities(preferably High Kick). In battle, use kicks and a dodge. After building that, get your next ability slot. After that, build into "Do not fall down"(DNFD). Continue down that path until "Way of the Tiger" is unlocked. Grab your active skill slot after that. Mid Game Build "Karate Kick" then into the crucial "Backlash". This will enable you to dodge while they take damage. Keep training agility, while doing stamina. STILL DO NOT TRAIN STRENGTH. Get "Technician", then build "Unstoppable". This will deal a massive amount of damage while blocking. Go "Cutthroat", but dont use it in combat. Build "Demoralize", then "Flip Kick". "Slave of the Wind", DNFD 3, "Mimic Techniques", then "Cobra Strike". The strategy here is to use Cobra Strike to drain their health. If going against a Strength character, use "Mimic Techniques" to deal their damage back to them, while taking no damage yourself. Late Game To be continued once I get there! :) Devastating Bear by DenChe My favourite maximum damage build so far. Your enemies will fall down in seconds. You can beat up the game in little more than 100 days. Early Game Begin by getting arms improvement perk at the start. In first day train stamina on treadmill and squats mainly, 2 points in strength, everything else in agility. In skill tree unlock skills straight to the way of the bear. The goal is to advance as fast as possibe to 'Boxing Punch' and 'Closeline' skills. In combat use only one punch skill at once - 'Punch' or 'Boxing Punch' for opponents with high dodge chance and 'Uppercut/Crosspunch' or 'Closeline' for low dodge chance. Dont forget to watch over your energy bar, if you are low change punch to low energy cost. Dont unlock 'Active skill' if you dont have any support skills. Train strength only when you need to unlock 'Muscle Memory' skills. In any other occasion train agility and stamina - you must have 1-2 more points in agility than your muscle or stamina. Mid game Here you continue to advance to 'Muscle Memory II' skill. After that you can choose between unlocking 'Boxer' perk or advancing to 'Die Hard' perk if you are low on energy all the time. Dont unlock 'Muscle Memory III' prematurely otherwise you will damage your accuracy. When you will have enough agility unlock 'Muscle Memory III' then unlock 'Berzerker' perk. Train strength only to unlock Muscle Memory, it is good to use potion to fasten the process. In any other occasion train agility and stamina. Late game After you have Boxer, Die Hard, Muscle Memory III and Berserker perks, you can choose to continue unlocking way of the bear skills like Tormentor Strikes, Iron Skull and Wreck'Em or you can advance to the way of turtle skills especially you need turtle's 'Hard Block' skill. You dont need more then 13 strength so you should only train agility for accuracy and stamina for HP. Category:Tips Category:User Submissions